A geofence is a virtual perimeter for a real world geographic area. Generally, a geofence can be measured by a radius around a location. A mobile computing device can generate a geofence around a location, for example, a merchant location. The mobile device can detect whether the mobile device enters or exits the geofence. The detection can occur as a background process on an operating system of the mobile device. Based on the detection, the mobile device can be provided with a notification.